Honey's Love and Rescuer
by Jadriel92
Summary: Honey has a chance to find love, after he is saved by Haruhi's uncle Lord Black-Evans Potter Silver Wings. Honey has fallen with a mysterious man who saved him. Hope, love and protection are all that Harlequin Black will show to Honey and they will take on any threats as possible. But will an enemy of Honey's ruin it. Find out, and Review it. Mitsukuni H./Harry P.
1. Chapter 1

OURAN HIGH SCHOOL THE HOST CLUB

Honey's Love and Rescuer

Harlequin heir to the ancient and noble houses of Black, Potter, Evans and Silver-wings along with 8 other Ancient and Noble households; but he was also the richest man alive in the world of Magic and Muggle. So he the war was won at 17, but at 30 he went to Japan with his 14-year-old Godson and to teach music to the students at Ouran High School, he knew of the children there, they were rich kids with very low IQ's and when he entered he wore a ruffled dark blue shirt with black slacks, and black boots with a full length cloak on his person it was the same color of his shirt. His hair was in a long braid down his back and he wore the necklace with lockets of his houses of Black, Potter, Evans and Silver-Wings. Walking toward the third room where the Sign said: Music Room #3; opening it he felt the soothing wind of roses swirling around him and he heard 'Welcome' from several people. He also had a niece in the School Haruhi or bunnies but he was afraid to go over to him and ask.

Many times it was useful but now it was just lying and Waiting for the opportune moment to speak to Haruhi Fujioka; looking around the place he nods saying "Impressive indeed" allowing the short burnet to come to him answering, "Welcome Uncle Potter-Black-Evans-Silver Wings to Ouran High Schools Host Club. What are you doing here anyways?" "I'd thought I'd drop by and see how you were doing; though Teddy is going to come to this School I was hoping you could help him with his studies and what-not. Also I am the New Music Teacher in this room when it is not a Host Club but it seems to meet that President Suoh didn't tell me it was a Host club, that vile man really just loves his comedy."

Haruhi smirks as her Uncle plans to Prank the Head of Ouran Academy until he said, "Will you not introduce me to your Acquaintances, dear?" "Ah; the Blonde in the center is Tamaki Suoh the Super intendants son; on his right the dark hair is Kyoya Ootori very important third son of the Ootori Clan, the Hitachii twins Hikaru and Kaoru; then there's Takashi "Mori" Morinozuka and Mitsukuni "Honey" Haninozuka. They are what started the Host Club; I was forced to join because I broke a very old and expensive Vase." "How much was the Vase, Haruhi?" "8 million Yen" "pft pocket money really they kept a useless item like that here, such idiotic children, Would you like help to pay for it?" "If you could write a check for half of it then I can deal with the other half of my costumers." Haruhi asked as her Uncle pulled out his check book and signed over 4,000,000 yen and gave it to Kyoya who flinched when he got whispered into his ear about retribution and his tie for playing an instrument in his class if he doesn't play he fails.

"I understand Lord Black-Evans Potter Silver-Wings. Will you be joining us for Tea and delights?" Harlequin nods as he is shown to a Seat; he sat at a window seat as he did Honey may be 18 but he tightened his hold on Usa-chan and his body reacted to Harlequin's voices, his body and his eyes. He hated that but he wanted to get to know him more without having his boyish charm to get in the way, he wondered if he liked many things and cake in, Honey though in lost and despair relies on Haruhi and he asks her all sorts of questions so that he can have an idea of how to get closer to Harlequin.

*Please Review I need some advice from all those who read this thank you.* :)


	2. Chapter 2

He would lie in waiting and find out what he wanted to say but as of right now his only connection with Lord Black is Haruhi.

Haruhi smirks at how the little blonde was falling for her Uncle and she told him through their link **'I think you have someone who's fallen in love with you, uncle. His name is Honey, son of Chico Haninozuka' 'Hm he does interest me since he is of age to make his own decision and plus I have a feeling that he is my soul-mate.' 'Go Uncle Go Uncle it's his birthday it's his birthday' 'Brat.'** Harlequin got up and told Haruhi he would see her later but as he was about to leave he pulled a Red Scarlet Carson from his hair and gave it to Honey. Honey was surprised and shocked as he took the beautiful rose, smiling up at Harlequin who knelt down and kissed his forehead before leaving. Mori was kept his eyes on Harlequin it wasn't disdain but something rather negative but Harlequin gave him a look that said, 'his choice not yours' and left. Haruhi told her friends "Just so you know, he doesn't like to be called Harlequin, but Harry it makes him seem friendlier and he is happy to be called is shorter name than his long name and he doesn't like to be called Lord anything,"

Haruhi left following her uncle as she does she seems to notice him walking casually and slightly hypnotized, like he was stuck in one place and another. Harry was pleased about knowing he had finally found his soul-mate but now all he had to do is woo him; and that would be hard because he's been out of practice with wooing anybody lately. Harry wrinkled his nose in frustration as he and Haruhi walked out of the school and he drove her home on his Suzuki GSV-R four stroke motorcycle; making sure she got inside before driving home. Sure he owns something due to his name but he prefers something simple and slightly luxurious in its own way; he owns a condo in the city of Japan, which was something because it has four bedroom: one master Bedroom (his bedroom), two guest bedrooms and then Teddy's bedroom.

He had the designs for each of the Bedrooms done by his own hands; his master Bedroom has dark green walls, with a soft plush beige carpeting with a cream ceiling (light so it contrasts with each other) with Celtic and Greek Runes on the ceiling. His bathroom has a master shower/bath with marble tile (black and white) and the walls were green with silver trimmings and the towels match his bathroom. And the other bedrooms which are they guest bedrooms had most of the same coloring which was interesting about his choice of color was the fact that he was almost in Slytherin. Sure it was Slytherin Colors, but he was almost put into Slytherin by the way of the Sorting Hat sometimes he thinks that maybe he would have done well in Slytherin..."naaaaaaaaaah" he says to himself as he goes into the Kitchen it was large with enough space like one on the Food Network; it has white with burgundy walls, with a medium green ceiling and the floor was lament light brown coloring.

He has it all decked out and fully stocked with food, kitchen supplies, and cleaning supplies. In the dining room it was a unique Victorian table from the 1830's through to the 1900's very beautiful and one of a kind. The floor was still Lament but a darker brown coloring, with cream walls and pictures of him and his family (that didn't try to kill him that is Blacks*); as he was making dinner (*he was cooking from age 5 meaning able to reach the stove, damnable Dursleys) Chicken Alfredo Fettuccini with salad and homemade dressing and Garlic Bread. He was listening for his son to come in and counted down from five in his head, '5..4..3..2..1' "Dad I'm home, yum Smells good" Teddy said entering the Kitchen, he stands at 5'5" (still growing) with neck length hair, and his amber brown eyes he was wearing the Metallica shirt and black jeans with Converse. He was away from the pressings of the Wizarding World; away from the disturbed and disruptive Ministry of Magic that would have just experimented on him and used him as a Guard Dog instead of him being a regular child. Harry was very happy that his son was safe from the backwards world; and that his family was supportive for his choice of moving him and his son away from the depressing world they once lived in...

**Thank you for all of your reviews, keep them coming so that I can remember to update my other stories, I have had a lot on my mind and I am sorry for not writing in a while. But now I have a lot to worry about I have Math 32 this summer, I don't like Math but I need it. pft hurts my feelings to know my characters have something to say.**

**HP: **Not my fault you have me with the cute Honey-Sempai

**J92: Are you still on that? :(**

**HP: **Yes I am? I know were hot and all but really the sad face.

**Honey: **_Harry Love leave the Author alone. Besides don't you love me. *sniff* *Sniff* :(_

**HP: **Yes love I do love you. Let's go get Cake...with Usa.

**J92: Um please review as I get a tooth ache from all the cake they are eating. Thank you. **

Author: you guys are comical.


End file.
